Sinulator Situation
by crematosis
Summary: Tony almost doubled over as a zing of pleasure went through him. Oh. He had forgotten about the vibrator.


Tony loved late nights down in the lab. At 1 a.m., most of the other Avengers were asleep and the Tower was quiet for once. There was no one to interrupt his work, no one to nag him about his projects.

Except for Jarvis, of course, who never gave it a rest with the nagging.

"Sir, you've been working for over twelve hours. It's long past time for you to take a break."

"No time," Tony said. "Gotta get this done." He jammed a mini flashlight in his mouth and crawled under the quinjet to inspect the damage. Just as he feared, the underside of the fuselage was riddled with damage from Clint's stupid decision to bring the jet right on top of a teenage sorceress surrounded by a storm of debris.

Ugh. He really needed to put Jarvis in charge of flying the thing so Clint stopped fucking it up. He was tired of repairing shit after every mission.

With a sigh, he wriggled back out from under the jet and made a circuit around the jet's exterior, compiling a mental list of everything he'd need to patch it all up.

"I really must insist, Sir. You need a break."

"What I need is a-" He doubled over as a zing of pleasure went through him

Oh. He had forgotten about the vibrator.

Well, maybe he hadn't totally forgotten about it. Every time he had had to take a bathroom break, he hadn't been able to resist fiddling with it for a few seconds. And he had been acutely aware of it every time he moved, the delicious push and pull against his muscles just enough to take the edge off.

He hadn't actually turned it on though, because he knew if it would only distract him. Which meant someone else had activated it remotely. And since it was registered on his Sinulator account, anybody he had given his code to could have done it.

Pepper knew the code, of course, although she had always asked his permission before using it, which totally defeated the purpose. So did Rhodey, although he had been thoroughly disgusted about being involved in Tony's sex life in any sort of way.

There were also a few strangers on the internet Tony had given his code. Pepper had nearly had a heart attack when she found out, but the whole point of the Sinulator was to play anonymously. Nobody involved knew who he was or where he was. And Tony had no idea who they were. That's what made the Sinulator so exciting. Every time he used one of his toys, there was a chance that someone else might start controlling it. But this was the first time someone had actually taken him up on his offer.

Tony staggered over to the workbench and held on as the vibrations increased. Jesus Christ. Whoever was controlling the thing was brutal.

"Perhaps you should lay down on the couch," Jarvis suggested. "For safety purposes."

Tony made it over to the couch on wobbly legs and collapsed onto it gratefully. The vibrations slowed down just long enough for him to kick off his pants and then quickly ratcheted up to an almost unbearable level.

"Holy fuck," he panted as the vibrations began to slow again. He was a damp, sweaty mess already and the play session had barely started. "Nobody has ever gotten me this good before."

"Thank you, Sir."

"What?" Tony spluttered. "Jarvis, you're doing this?"

"As I have stated earlier, Sir, you need to take a break from this project. And this is one of your favorite distractions."

Tony arched into the sensations. "This feels a little like a reward for bad behavior."

"I do recall a saying about all work and no play."

Tony chuckled faintly. "Got me there, J. So, we gonna do this again sometime? This gonna be your go-to method every time you think I'm working too hard?"

"Perhaps," Jarvis said. "But I fear that might become too predictable. And you seem so fond of surprises."

"You know me so well." Tony's eyes fluttered shut as Jarvis lowered the vibrations to a barely-there tickle. Maybe he would get bored if it became an everyday thing. Maybe he'd get so used to it that he'd actually be able to work through the pleasure. But Jarvis had won for now. All thoughts of quinjet repair had flown out of his head.

God, he really needed to talk Jarvis into doing this again.


End file.
